


Unspoken

by Angelic_Ascent



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Ascent/pseuds/Angelic_Ascent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill from the old TWEWY kink meme. Prompt: Neku and Joshua drawing on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> sooo like a year and a half or two years ago i deleted more than half my fics off of here/my ff.net acc, for a lot of (stupid) reasons and i had recently been thinking about putting some or all of them back up but felt stupid about it so i didn't, but after recent encouragement from a friend i think i'm going to soo.. yeah. anyway i'm pretty sure i never put this up anywhere besides the kink meme so here it is.

It was hot, but with the air conditioner on in Neku’s room it was tolerable. Nevertheless the heat perpetuated a lazy day, even lazier than their usual. Their conversations and banter had died down quickly today, and Neku and Joshua had long since slid into a comfortable silence. 

Neku was laying on his stomach, kicking his legs aimlessly in the air as he twirled his marker in one hand and stared at a blank page in his sketchbook. It had been blank for quite some time now. Since he had pulled it out, in fact, from under his pillow, when Joshua had gone back to reading the book he had accidentally left here the last time he had visited. Naturally, he still had his nose stuck in it, laying parallel to Neku about a foot away from him.

Neku shifted his gaze to him. Joshua’s eyes moved quickly across every letter and word and sentence, and every couple of minutes he’d turn the page quickly but delicately. Neku followed the movements of his hand, from his slender fingers over his skinny wrists and down his pale, thin arms. His skin was unblemished and almost like porcelain, in a way. Or really, almost like a blank piece of paper, but much softer looking, much more beautiful.

With a soft pop Neku removed the cap to his marker, but closed his sketchbook and scooted closer to him.

Joshua’s eyes glanced from his book and over to Neku. “Yes?”

It was worth a shot. “Can I draw stuff on you?”

For a moment Joshua only turned his gaze fully to him and said nothing. After a moment, though, he simply turned his eyes back to his book. “Fine. Just don’t get any on my clothes.”

“Really?”

“That’s why I said ‘fine,’ silly.”

“Just didn't seem like something you'd agree to,” Neku replied. Out of the corner of his eye he saw, he thought, a soft smile on Joshua's face. Without another word though, he lightly brought the tip of the marker to the back of Joshua's right hand. He drew one line from his wrist to his thumb, and then his index finger. Joshua let out a quiet sigh, and Neku could see and feel his muscles relax as he lowered the book and set it on his side, and stretched out his arm at his side. With a concentrated stare Neku shifted down to his hand and resumed his work, making soft lines down the rest of his delicate fingers.

Joshua’s eyes fluttered shut, and for a while the only sounds in the room were the hum of the air conditioner and the quiet sliding of the marker against Joshua’s skin. He almost jumped after a few minutes as he felt it come up from his wrist to his forearm, but when he opened his eyes and met with Neku’s, so intense and blue and focused, he relaxed again. Neku’s movements sped up just a bit with each passing moment, as if the more time passed the more purpose he found, the more inspired he became. As Joshua felt the strokes move up past his elbow he looked over, barely catching a glimpse of the dark blue lines running up his arm before Neku leaned forward and covered them with his arms.

“Wait until I’m done,” Neku said, not meeting his eyes. Joshua let out a sigh, something a mix of false exasperation and bemusement, and let his head fall back onto the bed.

Neku pulled up Joshua’s sleeve, bringing whatever design he was doing up to his shoulders, pushing the shirt far enough that it nearly reached his back. Not too long after he stopped his work, sat back, and looked over Joshua’s arm -- and after touching up some things here and there, he scooted around Joshua’s legs and onto his other side.

“Can I look yet?” Joshua asked, eyes still on the ceiling.

“One minute,” Neku replied, though with the concentration given off from just those two words and the slow, precise way at which he began to draw on Joshua’s hand, Joshua had a feeling it was going to be longer than one minute.

Eventually, though, after repeating the steady, intensive process, Neku pulled away from Joshua’s arm. “...You can look, if you want.”

For once Joshua couldn’t gauge easily how Neku felt on his tone alone, it was even and flat, leaving Joshua unsure if Neku was satisfied with his work or ambivalent. Regardless, Joshua sat up, and looked down at his arms.

From the wrist up, they were covered in a mixture of feathers, bigger toward his shoulder and smaller toward the end of his forearm; after his wrist, they dispersed into smaller and smaller ones, until eventually shifting into little music notes that dappled along until his fingers, a group of them coming together on the back of his hand to make the shape of a crescent moon. Joshua brought his arms a bit closer to his face, taking note of the different swirls and lines in between the feathers, of how toward the end of his arm they came together to create an effect much like a musical score.

“It looks nice,” Joshua said, his eyes still traveling up and down his arms. “You really have an eye for this.”

“Nah,” Neku replied, voice a bit muffled as he tucked his head a little into his collar. “I’ve never drawn on someone else before. I was just messing around.”

Joshua quickly sat up, sliding one of his legs over Neku’s and scooting himself so he straddled the other's lap. After deftly taking the marker from Neku before he could protest, he said, “Well, I hope you’d know I wouldn’t let just anyone do that. Also, for just ‘messing around,’ you did an awfully neat job. Anyway, lay down.”

Fighting the urge to pull Joshua down with him, Neku laid back onto the bed, eyes on the ceiling as Joshua took one of his arms and brought the marker to it. Joshua’s touches were delicate, feather-light, so much so that Neku was almost wondering if he was leaving any marks at all. Eventually his gaze shifted to Joshua’s face, his eyes focused and intent, yet his body relaxed and at ease; if it were anyone but Joshua, Neku would find these things odd and conflicting, but on Joshua, it seemed natural -- at the very least, when it was just the two of them.

After a few minutes Joshua put down Neku’s arm and started work on the other. This time he was faster, making short work of it, comparatively. When he drew back his hands and closed the marker shut, Neku sat up and looked at himself.

His arm’s certainly weren’t quite as filled as he had made Joshua’s, but on each arm there was a musical score that ran down them, notes organized into melodies on them that Neku had no hope of deciphering. Much like Neku had designed on moon on the back of Joshua’s hand, Joshua had drawn a sun on his. And, Neku noticed as his eyes ran back up his arm, the lines of the score curved around the back of one of his arms, changing into -- letters? He turned his head and twisted his arm, trying to see them. “Hey, what’d you write? I can’t see it.”

Joshua simply giggled. “Hm, then I suppose you’ll never know.”

“Ass,” Neku said, making one last, futile effort to read the words.

Joshua smiled blithely, setting the marker down and taking Neku by the wrists, pulling him close. “Now. I suppose you’ll be helping me wash this off in a bit?”

“I’m starting to feel like this wasn’t worth it.”

“I’ll make it worth it.”

“Whatever,” was all Neku had time to say before he pushed forward and Joshua leaned down and they kissed.


End file.
